Shooting Love, Counting Stars
by yashi14
Summary: He was a comet; his face a flaming ball of energy and his legs fiery and long and scorching. ONE-SHOT My very first fanfic! So please don't be ruthless. ; OOC AU


**A/N: Cover of "Maps" by Rogue Wave 3**

* * *

**Shooting Love, Counting Stars**

He had come from beyond this world; from the sky, the pitch black summer sky. He would later tell her that he had crashed into her family's field of Sunflowers. That it wasn't the "aliens" per se who had made that large crater. She would then hit him over the head for making fun of her family, not angrily but affectionately.

She had found him walking in the field, stark naked. It took a lot of convincing and embarrassment on his part to make her believe that he wasn't some pervert experiencing a bout of lunacy. She had run away right after, to his utter disappointment, only to return with her father's clothes. Eyes shut, she handed those to him with trembling hands.

She had taken pity on him, but still kept her distance.

Finally in presentable appearance, he asked her, her age, not that it mattered to him but it was a good conversation starter. Something had told him that it would be worthwhile to befriend this girl. She was 18 years old with a petite frame, yet large curiously pale eyes. Blue-coloured bangs framed her round and somewhat chubby face on either side. Her innocent face seemed beyond her years as if she had witnessed all the atrocities of humanity.

She asked him why he had been roaming around naked; where had he come from? She studied him as she came to a conclusion that she found him rather….beautiful. He had jet-black hair that framed his oval face and stood up at the end; rather like a…duck's butt (she giggled inwardly at the thought). She couldn't help but stare at his lower jaw longer than was necessary and his eyes were of the deepest black that she could sink into them and never return. However the first thing she had noticed was his height and skin. He was very tall – may be a foot taller than her 5 foot frame? – with abnormally pale skin….almost glowing. She snapped back to reality when he answered her question with an "I don't remember" and a "Somewhere far away."

He knew that his lie was obvious.

She knew that he was reluctant, so she kept her distance.

Her father called for her from the porch, so she left him with a 'good-bye' and 'take care'. There was no way she could provide shelter to him. Her house was just too small and her parents would never accept a stranger into their abode.

He stood there in the middle of the field, a million stars studded in the sky as he watched her retreat, dejected at his predicament.

_It seems my time has finally arrived._

* * *

She wandered in the fields the next day; looking for him. She found him sitting on a boulder, looking up at the blue sky in sadness. She noticed that the paleness and glow of his skin had reduced, which befuddled her for a moment. He smiled at her and asked her if they could go for a walk.

She would later tell him how fast her heart raced every time he smiled at her.

Consequently, she whiled her day away with him, walking and answering his never-ending questions.

He found her an interesting little thing. She spoke of her life with wild gestures. About her family's dependence on these wild sunflowers, of her nagging mother with mild irritation but fondness; of her comical father with admiration; of her younger sister with sisterly affection; of her five friends who would always get in trouble not before dragging her into it too; of the boy who had rejected her and broken her heart and told her he was in love with her best friend; of the beautiful meadow she had found while taking a shortcut towards her home.

She even spoke of the unexplainable loneliness she felt these days, even in the company of the people she loved most; also of the emptiness in her heart.

Next it was her turn to drill him with questions, most of which were left unanswered. All she learned of him was that he was a lonely soul like her who traveled to many places. It was logical to not trust him. But logic did not necessarily apply to her.

She would never understand why she trusted him. But she did and that was all that mattered.

They met everyday at the same time and spot in the field and always bade good-bye by 10pm. She always brushed off the questions her parents would pose, not knowing how to explain her afternoon escapades. Nor was she a good liar.

Eight months passed by and each day they grew closer and closer until they finally fell in love with the other. He was cognizant of her feelings because of the strong bond he now had with her. She, unsurprisingly, was oblivious to his. But that didn't matter to him.

* * *

On a hot summer's day she visited him at the usual hour and place with the usual basket of food she had started bringing for him. He greeted her with his usual blinding smile and they headed off towards the small patch devoid of sunflowers; they're usual place of supper. It was a miracle her parents hadn't walked in on them yet. She spread the blanket on the ground and they proceeded with their daytime picnic.

He was quiet today, unusually so. She glanced up at him from her place in apprehension. A feeling of dread overcame her as she studied his stiff countenance.

"Sasuke?"

He whipped his head in her direction and gave her a strained smile. "It's nothing."

They chatted into the night, her apprehension not really leaving her. She smiled as his skin turned abnormally pale again and glowed a bit. She loved it when he glowed. She had once wished she was as pale as him rather than chocolate brown. She was met with a bomp! on the head when she had shared this with him.

She was pulled out of her memories by the touch of his hand on her waist and he suddenly pulled her close beside him.

"Have you ever wanted a wish to come true?" he whispered to her. Her heart raced as his warm breath fell on her now blushing ears. She almost missed his question due to the drum in her ears.

She squeaked out a "yes" before wondering why he was asking her a strange question, let alone acting strangely. He then proceeded to pull her up to her feet and wrap his arms around her while he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as he breathed her in.

"Make a wish," said his muffled voice.

"What?" She tightened her hold on him unconsciously.

He pulled his face away and stared at her with a sad smile. "Make a wish."

She hesitated. This was too weird. He was too weird. "Wh.."

"Just trust me."

After mulling over his request for a few moments, she nodded and made a wish.

His eyes widened for a second and he smiled at her sadly. Knowingly.

What he did next was the best moment of her life. Past, present and future.

He kissed her forehead first, then both her cheeks. Slowly and lovingly. He placed light kisses down her throat, past her collar bone, between her breasts, and ended on her stomach while his hands caressed her back and buttocks.

He looked into her eyes after his actions and his stare was so intense that she felt naked in front of him. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders as his face leaned closer to her pink lips.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a human, but you know what? I'm glad I fell in love with you," he smiled, genuine this time; carefree and without restraint.

He leaned in more until his breath fanned her face. She was confused, but it didn't stop the tears from falling. Drop by drop, her every tear equivalent to a waterfall. _Don't. Stop whatever you're doing. Stop…_

"You must love again; I know you will."

With that he kissed her on her lips, pouring all of his emotions into her as he grew warm and hot and flaming. As his body slowly reduced to golden fiery dust; as some of him crawled over her legs and rested on her neck as a golden chain of comets while most of him entered her chest and entered her heart.

The tears kept falling as he disappeared into her; as she fell on her knees and wailed and cried and sobbed and wailed. The tears kept falling as she realized her wish had come true; that he had granted it as comets fell from the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Wokay! This one-shot was a result of my studies so yeah...it's kinda crappy and now I know I suck at writing cheesy stuff. I'm so sorry you had to go through the torture! I know that there might be a lot of loopholes and w/e, but haven't you ever come across a story that answers nothing but leaves you satisfied with a funny feeling in your chest? Well, I tried to write something akin to that.

I guess I should tell you that this is my first fanfic. (I've posted this on some other site I will not name, so if you see someone named DH, that's me. :P)

About her wish, well, what do you think she wished for? It might be obvious to some while confusing to others. However, I hope that, whatever be the case, you were left satisfied with the ending. :)

Rate & review! English is NOT my second language, nor did my school ever teach us proper English or how to write a story, so I wanted to write something very simple and….uh…cheesy? Anyway, I depend on you, dear reviewers, to help improve my writing. :)

No Flames. :)


End file.
